True Love
by kiranaaaaaaa
Summary: sehun kira ia tidaklah selingkuh, ia hanya mencari cinta sejatinya. ia memiliki kekasih namun ia tidak merasa kekasihnya adalah cinta sejatinya sampai akhirnya ia merasa menemukan seorang gadis yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpaling, seorang gadis yang membuat hari-harinya berubah lebih menyenangkan,bagaimana hubungan ketiganya kedepan? HunHan (Gs), official pairing, crack pair
1. friend? love

Chapters 1 : friend? Love?

"kau yakin dengan keputusanmu yoong?" seorang namja tampan bertanya kepada seorang gadis cantik di sebelahnya. Ia memandang gadis tersebut dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Saat ini dua orang tersebut sedang duduk di bangku taman yang disediakan oleh universitas. Si gadis pun menengokkkan kepalanya menghadap namja tadi.

"aku yakin oppa, aku tidak bisa menahan ini lebih lama" si gadis tadi akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan yang sedari tadi di tunggu jawabannya oleh si penanya. Meskipun ia berkata demikian namun sebenarnya di dalam hatinya ia tidak begitu yakin dengan keputusan yang dia ambil. Namun seperti perkataannya tadi ia tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lebih lama. Ya, perasaannya. Perasaan sukanya kepada laki-laki yang sejak lama ia sukai.

"tapi kau tau sendiri bagaimana reputasinya yoong, ia selalu menolak gadis yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Sekalipun gadis-gadis itu dekat dengannya bagai sepasang kekasih"

"tapi aku ingin mencobanya oppa. Aku mohon"

"baiklah, lakukan sesukamu" akhirnya si tampan luluh dengan permohonan si gadis apalagi jika gadis tersebut sudah mengeluarkan aegyo dan deer eyesnya. Si gadispun terlonjak bahagia dan segera saja memeluk laki-laki tadi.

"walaupun nantinya aku akan kecewa, tapi aku yakin oppa akan ada di sampingku untuk menghibur. Karena oppa tidak bisa meninggalkanku sendiri"

"ya kau benar aku memang tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri" jawab si tampan " _karena aku mencintaimu yoong"_ sambungnya di dalam hati

"donghae oppa, gomawo" bisa di rasakan si gadis tersenyum di pelukan di tampan.

* * *

MY TRUE LOVE

Story by kiranaaaaa

Cast(s):

Sehun, Luhan(gs), YoonA, Donghae, Wu Yifan

Official pairing, crack pair

Genre : drama, romance

Rated : T

Length : chapters

* * *

"aaa… itu sehun oppaa. Dia sangat tampan"

"yaampun aku sangat ingin menjadi kekasihnya"

"yak! Aku juga ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi itu mustahil, karena ia selalu menolak gadis yang menembaknya"

"huhh.. yasudahlah kita sudah seperti anak shs saja"

"tapi sehun oppa memang sangat tampan, tidak ada saingannya"

"ya, kau benar"

Keributan gadis-gadis yang berbisik-bisik itu di sebabkan oleh seorang pangeran kampus? Ya, pangeran kampus. Karena ia sangat di puja-puja oleh seluruh gadis di universitas ini bagaikan seorang pangeran tampan yang diagung-agungkan oleh rakyatnya. Laki-laki itu adalah sehun. Seseorag yang memiliki wajah yang tampan dengan rahang yang tegas dan mata yang memesona membuat siapa saja yang melihat matanya tidak akan bisa lepas dari jeratnya. Namun sayang belum ada gadis yang bisa membuat pangeran ini terjerat oleh kecantikan para gadis itu. Bukan karena ia seorang gay yang tidak tertarik dengan perempuan lebih ke arah ia sedang mencari yang terbaik yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpaling.

Sehun dan kedua temannya yang tidak kalah tampan baru saja keluar dari mobil mahal mereka dengan pose yang membuat gadis-gadis menjerit. Mereka berjalan memasuki universitas diiringi oleh teriakan yang memekakkan telinga menyebut nama sehun. Kenapa hanya sehun? Karena walaupun kedua temannya yang lain juga tampan namun mereka sudah memiliki kekasih yang cukup di segani di universitas ini sehingga mereka tidak berani macam-macam. Lain halnya dengan sehun yang masih jomblo alias single, masih sendiri, belum punya pacar, dan yang lainnya yang memiliki arti serupa.

" yak! Sehun-na sampai kapan hal ini akan berlangsung? Sungguh teriakan mereka sangat memekakkan telinga. Jika seperti terus bisa saja aku mengalami kerusakan gendang telinga" ucap salaah satu teman sehun yang mempunyi wajah tampan dengan mata bulat besar dan telinga besar seperti yoda, park chanyeol

"wae? Aku menyukainya dan menikmatinya" sehun menjawab dengan nada menjengkelkan ditambah dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar

"setidaknya pilihlah salah satu dari penggemarmu itu hun, agar kita berhenti menyaksikan pemandangan ini setiap harinya. Mereka akan berhenti meneriakkan namamu jika kau memiliki kekasih, seperti kami." Kali ini temannya yang lain yang memiliki kulit tan yang seksi bernama kim kai yang mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"akan kupikirkan" jawab sehun singkat dengan nada tidak pedulinya dan dijawab dengan dengusan lelah dari keduanya.

.

.

.

Saat ini keadaan kantin sedang ramai karena jam makan siang. Semua orang asik menyantap makanannya dan mengobrol dengan teman-teman. Seperti di salah satu meja terdapat lima orang sedang asik makan sembari bersenda gurau. Sebenarnya hanya empat orang saja, karena mereka tidak mengacuhkan keberadaan sehun di antara mereka. Keempat orang tersebut, chanyeol, kai beserta kekasihnya baekhyun dan kyungsoo. Kedua pasangan itu asik berlovely dovey seperti sengaja membuat sehun iri dengan kemesraan mereka.

" yak kalian! Berhentilah bermesraan di depanku, kalian menjijikkan tau!" akhirnya sehun mengutarakan kejengkelannya terhadap pasangan yang –menurutnya- tidak tau diri itu.

" kekeke… makanya kau harus memiliki kekasih sehun. Agar kau punya tempat untuk bermesraan seperti kami" lagi-lagi masalah kekasih yang di ucapkan oleh park chanyeol yang hanya di jawab dengusan malas oleh sehun

"yah terserahmu lah sehun" jawab kai dengan acuh. Dan berakhir dengan sehun yang kembali tidak diacuhkan oleh kedua pasangan tersebut yang kembali bermesraan seperti dunia milik mereka sendiri. Akhirnya sehun yang sudah sangat jengkel menepuk meja dengan keras sehingga membuat kedua pasangan itu terlonjak kaget.

"yak! Sehun micheoseo?" teriak baekhyun dan kyungsoo bersamaan.

Sehun hanya mendengus malas dan segera beranjak dari kursinya saat ini. Keempat orang yang ditinggalkan hanya mendengus dan menggelengkan kepala mereka.

Namun saat keempat orang itu ingin meninggalkan kantin, terdapat keramaian di sana.

"ada apa? Kenapa orang-orang berkumpul di depan pintu masuk seperti ini" ucap kim kai bingung

"ayo kita lihat kyung, kita tidak boleh ketinggalan berita" ucap baekhyun sambil menarik tangan kyungsoo yang hanya bisa pasrah. Sedangkan chanyeol hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu. Segera saja ia merangkul pundak kai dan berjalan mengikuti kekasih mereka ke tempat perkara.

"oppa aku menyukaimu" kata pertama yang di dengar oleh kyungsoo dan baekhyun yang tidak saja membuat mereka berdua kaget namun juga semua orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu.

"yak! Berani sekali gadis itu, apa dia sudah siap menerima penolakan dari sehun oppa" ucap salah seorang gadis yang turut menyaksikan kejadian tersebut tepat di sebelah baeksoo.

"tapi mungkin saja dia di terima, dia itukan im yoona gadis incaran banyak lelaki di kampus ini" jawab temannya

"eyy, itu tidak mungkin, mengingat sehun oppa yang selalu menolak seorang gadis tidak peduli yang apakah gadis itu popular atau tidak" jawab gadis itu lagi yang turut diiyakan dalam hati oleh baeksoo.

Sehun hanya diam sembari melihat ke arah gadis yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya menunggu jawaban dari sehun. Kemudia sehun mengeluarkan suaranya dan bertanya "lalu, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"eh?" si gadis yang ternyata adalah yoona mendongakkan kepalanya memandang ke arah sehun dan tidak sengaja matanya langsung memandang ke arah mata sehun yang juga sedang melihat ke arahnya. Setelah bisa menguasai diri dari mata indah sehun yoonapun mengucapkan keinginannya untuk menjadi kekasih dari sehun.

"baiklah. Mulai hari ini kau adalah kekasihku" jawab sehun akhirnya. Bisa di rasakan setiap orang melihat kejadian tersebut menahan nafas karena shock mendadak mendengar ucapan sehun yang pertama kalinya menerima seorang gadis untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Kekagetan itu tidak saja menyerang para penonton bahkan sang pelakon utama drama inipun tersentak kaget mendengar jawaban sehun. Ia tidak menyangka jika pernyataan cintanya akan diterima oleh sehun. Dan setelah lepas dari kekagetannya ia pun tersenyum bahagia.

Chanbaek dan kaisoo yang mendengar langsung ucapan sehun hanya melongo kaget dan berpikir apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh sehun.

Walau sama kagetnya dengan para kerumunan yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut, namun seoarang laki-laki yang melihat kejadian tersebut dari jauh memandang mereka dengan pandangannya yang sendu. "chukae yoong-ah" ucapnya lirih dan segera meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri dan menenangkan hatinya yang hancur.

Tbc

My third story! Ini cerita chapter pertama aku, semoga pada suka yaaa… kali ini aku sekalian memasukkan couple favorite aku selain exo, yaitu yoonhae. Walaupun di chapter pertamanya ini masih crack pair nantinya bakalan official pairing kok. Jadinya, di chapter awal ini luhannya belum hadir, mungkin chapter selanjutnya. Sebenarnya aku gak terlalu memusingkan untuk mendapatkan review, tapi setelah kemarin mendapatkan review di handsome liar aku jadi kepo sama tanggapan kalian di cerita ini. Jadi kalo sempet review, mohon reviewnya ya. Dan yang kemarin bilang kalo handsome liar itu gantung, itu emang sengaja ya ceritanya sampe segitu aja, karena jalan ceritanya yang udah mainstream, kaloo diterusin lagi bakal makin mainsteam banget, lagipula aku udah kehabisan ide hehehe… terimakasih loh ya yang udah masuk buka dan baca apalagi yang nyempetin buat review thankyouuuuu

See next chapters…


	2. love at the first sight

love in the first sight

 _"baiklah. Mulai hari ini kau adalah kekasihku" jawab sehun akhirnya. Bisa di rasakan setiap orang melihat kejadian tersebut menahan nafas karena shock mendadak mendengar ucapan sehun yang pertama kalinya menerima seorang gadis untuk menjadi kekasihnya._

 _Kekagetan itu tidak saja menyerang para penonton bahkan sang pelakon utama drama inipun tersentak kaget mendengar jawaban sehun. Ia tidak menyangka jika pernyataan cintanya akan diterima oleh sehun. Dan setelah lepas dari kekagetannya ia pun tersenyum bahagia._

 _Chanbaek dan kaisoo yang mendengar langsung ucapan sehun hanya melongo kaget dan berpikir apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh sehun._

 _Walau sama kagetnya dengan para kerumunan yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut, namun seoarang laki-laki yang melihat kejadian tersebut dari jauh memandang mereka dengan pandangannya yang sendu. "chukae yoong-ah" ucapnya lirih dan segera meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri dan menenangkan hatinya yang hancur._

* * *

MY TRUE LOVEStory

by kiranaaaaa

Cast(s):Sehun, Luhan(gs), YoonA, Donghae, Wu Yifan

Official pairing, crack pair

Genre : drama, romance

Rated : T

Length : chapters

* * *

kejadian yang menghebohkan kemarin, tersebar dengan cepat beritanya. Hampir setiap orang di kampus mengetahui perihal oh sehun yang menerima pernyataan cinta dari seorang gadis. Saat ini berita tersebut menjadi trending topic di seluruh penjuru kampus. Tidak satupun yang tidak membicarkan keduanya, karena kepopuleran mereka.

Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal sehun yang pangeran kampus dan seorang im yoona sang primadona. Selama ini kedua orang yang baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih itu kurang lebih memiliki reputasi yang sama. Sama-sama selalu menolak laki-laki dan perempuan yang menyatakan cinta kepada mereka. Hingga kejadian luar biasa itu terjadi dimana sang primadona menyatakan cinta kepada sang pangeran.

Hal itu semakin mengejutkan karena tidak ada yang tau bahwa im yoona menyukai seorang oh sehun. Orang mengira im yoona adalah kekasih dari lee donghae. Bagaimana tidak dianggap sebagai sepasang kekasih jika mereka selalu terlihat bersama. Jadi intinya adalah berita hubungan antara im yoona dan oh sehun adalah hal yang sangat mengejutkan.

Sehun pov

"yak! Oh sehun, kau mendengarkan ku tidak?"

"aku mendengar mu chanyeol hyung, berhenti berteriak."

" itu salahmu tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku. Bagaimana bisa kau menerima pernyataan cinta dari yoona?"

"ku rasa baekhyun noona menularkan kecerewetannya kepadamu chanyeol hyung. Kalian sendiri yang selalu menyuruhku untuk memiliki kekasih, saat ini aku sudah memiliki kekasih, tapi kalian tetap ribut juga. Aku pergi."

Hhh… mereka itu selalu saja menggangu ketenanganku. Padahal baru kemarin mereka menyuruhku untuk segera memiliki kekasih, tapi saat sekarang aku memiliki kekasih mereka kembali ribut menanyakan hal yang tidak jelas.

" yak kau ingin kemana sehun-ah" kali ini kim jongin menghalangi jalanku untuk keluar dari ruangan ini.

"mencari udara segar" aku hanya menjawabnya singkat dan kembali berjalan ke luar

"yak sehun! Oh sehun! kita harus berlatih, pertunjukkan…"

"aku akan cepat kembali"

Mereka itu memang benar-benar berisik. Aku pusing dan hanya ingin mencari udara segar sebentar. Aku sangat penat dengan jadwal latihan yang begitu padat akhir-akhir ini, ditambah dengan kejadian kemarin yang seolah menggemparkan dunia. Semua orang membicarakan ku saat ini, terlebih kedua pasang kekasih sahabat idiotku itu. Mereka memberondongiku pertayaan seperti "kenapa kau melakukannya", "bagaimana bisa kau merimanya" dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan serupa yang semakin membuat kepalaku ingin pecah.

Tanpa mereka perlu bertanyapun sebenarnya aku sudah pusing menanyakan diriku sendiri kenapa aku melakukannya. Akupun tidak mempunyai jawaban untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Aku tidak berpikir apapun saat itu, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan kepada chanyeol hyung dan kim jongin kalau aku bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan kekasih dan bermesraan di depan mereka seperti yang mereka lakukaqn dengna kekasih mereka di hadapanku.

Kalau kalian bertanya apakah aku menyukai im yoona, akupun tidak tau jawabannya. Aku hanya mengenal seorang im yoona sebagai gadis yang cukup popular di kampus ini. Semua orang mengenalnya bahkan banyak namja yang menyukainya. Aku pun mengenal dirinya karena banyak teman-temanku yang selalu mebicarakan dirinya, banyak pula yang ingin menjadikannya sebagai kekasih. Dan yah, walaupun ia baru memasuki tahun pertama di universitas, ku dengar ia sudah banyak menerima pernyataan cinta.

Tapi sama seperti ku, ia selalau menolak namja-namja itu, sehingga tersebar berita jika ia adalah seorang kekasih dari donghae sunbae. Senior yang sedang menyusun skripsinya saat ini. Berita itu tidak muncul begitu saja, itu karena mereka yang selalu terlihat bersama. Datang bersama, makan siang bersama, bahkan pulang bersama. Hal-hal itulah yang sering ku dengar dari orang-orang. Hahh… tak ku sangka aku mengetahui cukup banyak mengenainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author pov

Saat ini oh sehun sedang menyamankan dirinya di bawah pohon rindang di belakang kampus. Tempat yang sangat nyaman untuk menenangkan diri. Posisinya yang berada di belakang kampus dan di tutupi oleh banyak pohon membuat tempat ini tidak di kunjungi oleh banyak orang yang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di taman kampus. Tapi karena itulah tempat ini menjadi favorite oh sehun karena suasananya yang sunyi namun sejuk.

Ia tertidur beralaskan kursi kayu panjang dan lengannya sebagai bantal. Di bawah pohon yang rindang, ntah sudah berapa lama oh sehun tertidur. Bahkan ia tidak sadar sedari tadi ada seorang gadis yang asik menatapnya dalam keheningan. gadis yang juga merangkap sebagai kekasih dari pria yang sedang tertidur pulas itu. Im yoona memandang oh sehun dalam keheningan, namun senyuman tidak luntur dari wajahnya.

Ia -yoona- tadi sedang berjalan ke arah gudang untuk mengambil beberapa peralatan tambahan untuk tim basket yang sedang latihan untuk turnamen. Saat berjalan Kearah gudang ia melihat seorang pria yang familiar sedang berjalan ke arah halaman belakang yang sepi. Karena penasaran ia mengikuti pria itu dan mengabaikan tujuan awalnya.

Ia melihat pria itu duduk termenung seperti sedang memikirkan hal yang berat dan setelahnya pria itu merebahkan diriku di atas kursi kayu. Saat itulah yoona mengenali pria itu sebagai kekasihnya, oh sehun. Melihat oh sehun memejamkan matanya beberapa saat, yoona memutuskan untuk menghampirinya dan melihat lebih dekat.

Keragu-raguan melingkupi hatinya, haruskah ia membangunkan oh sehun dan menyuruhnya kembali ke dalam kelas atau tidak. Setelah mengalami perdebatan yang lama dengan dirinya sendiri, akhirnya yoona memutuskan untuk semakin mendekat dan berjongkok untuk melihat wajah sehun lebih dekat. Dengan ragu-ragu ia meletakkan jari telunjukny di atas pipi pria yang sedang tertidur itu. Semakin lama jari telunjuknya berpindah menyusuri hidung mancungnya dan matanya yang tertutup dengan tenang. Tidak mendapatkan reaksi apapun dari orang di depannya, yoona memberanikan dirinya untuk meletakkan tangannya di atas bibir pria itu.

Sebelum akhirnya ia terkejut…

oh sehun pov

tak tau sudah berapa lama aku tertidur di sini hingga melupakan latihan ku. Sebelum aku membuka mataku, bisa kurasakan sesuatu menyentuh pipiku dan berakhhir di atas bibir ku. Karena penasaran, aku membuka matanya dan terkejut mendapatkan gadis yang baru saja menjadi kekasih ku. Walau terkejut sebentar namun aku bisa dengan mudah kembali menguasai ekspresiku kembali datar. Dapat ku lihat wajah gadis di hadapanku penuh dengan keterkejutan.

Melihatnya dengan jarak sedekat ini, membuatku menyadari gadis ini sangat cantik, seperti yang dikatakan oleh banyak orang. Lalu, tanpa ku sadari tiba-tiba saja aku ingin menciumnya. Bibirnya yang merah merona membuat ku tergoda untuk merasakannya. Aku dengan segera mendekatkan wajahku dengannya dan menahan tengkuknya. Tidak banyak yang terjadi, aku hanya menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya, mengecupnya sekilas tanpa melumat. Aku bisa dengan mudah merasakan tubuhnya yang menegak kaku. Sama sepertinya aku sendiripun terkejut dengan yang baru saja ku lakukan.

Aku menjauhkan kepalaku dan mendudukkan diriku.

"kemarilah" melihatnya yang hanya berdiri mematung di sampingku, membuat ku tidak nyaman dan memintanya untuk duduk di sampingku. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia kan kekasihku sekarang, sudah semestinya aku memperlakukannya dengan baik

yoonA pov

belum selesai keterkejutanku karena ciuman mendadak dari sehun oppa, aku kembali terkejut mendengar suaranya yang menyuruhku untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Aku merasa seperti hidup di dalam dunia mimpi sejak kemarin. Laki-laki berhasil membuat ku tidak dapat mengontrol detak jantungku sendiri. Awalnya, aku tidak menaruh harapan yang besar bisa menjadi kekasih dari oh sehun. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaanku yang telah lama ku pendam tanpa mengharapkan balasan apapun darinya. Namun, bagaimanapun aku sangat senang bisa menjadi kekasih dari seorang oh sehun, sang pangeran kampus.

"duduklah di sebelahku, kau pasti lelah berdiri di sana" suara sehun oppa kembali tersedengar meminta ku untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Aku bergerak pelan dan menyamankan diriku di sebelahnya. Pipi ku terasa sangat panas, sudah bisa di pastikan wajahku sudah sangat memerah karena malu saat ini.

Ku bisa merasakan sehun oppa yang melihat ke arahku, dan setelahnya ia berkata, "bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini? Ini bukan tempat yang sering di kunjungi."

Aku pun menceritakan tujuanku dan bagaimana aku bisa berakhir di sampingnnya saat ini.

"ohh.. apakah kau manager tim basket sehingga harus mengambil peralatan di gudang?"

"hm.. aku adalah manager tim basket yang baru, baru menjabat dua bulan yang lalu"

"aaa… begitu, yoona-ya, sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?"

DEG

Tidak ku duga sehun oppa akan menanyakan hal tersebut. Walau sebenarnya sudah sewajarnya ia mengetahui hal tersebut

"apa oppa benar-benar ingin tau?"

Sehun oppa menganggukkan kepalanya dan melihatku kearahku dengan pandangan serius.

"tapi aku tidak tau harus mulai darimana…"

"cukup katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Tanpa ku sadari bibirku terangkat ke atas tersenyum mengingat pertemuan pertama ku dengan sehun oppa.

" mungkin oppa sudah lupa, saat itu kau hari pertama aku masuk universitas. Aku sedang berdiri sendiri di tengah koridor mencari ruang kelas ku. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menabrak pundakku dan setelah ia berlalu, ria itu menengokkan kepalanya ke hadapanku namun aku tidak memperhatikannya karena aku sudah terpesona oleh ketampanannya. Ya, sejak saat itulah aku menyukainya hingga saat ini."

"wow… jadi kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepadaku, begitu?" aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan bisa ku rasakan pipiku terasa panas dan aku yakin sudah sangat memerah saat ini. Ntah apa yang telah ku lakukan mengapa aku bisa begitu mudah menceritakan hal ini kepadanya.

"baiklah, kirimkan alamatmu kepadaku, aku akan menjemputmu pukul lima sabtu ini. Kau pasti sudah memiliki nomorku kan?" sehun oppa berlalu pergi, namun sebelumnya ia sempat menusap kepalaku. Aaa… apa aku akan berkencan dengannya? Yaampun.. yaampun… bagaimana inii… aku senang sekali.

Author pov

Dengan wajah datarnya sehun kembali berjalan ke arah ruang latihan bandnya. Bagaimanapun ia harus latihan untuk pertunjukkan yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi.

"tidak buruk juga" ucapnya lirih dan kembali menengokkan kepalanya sebentar ke arah kekasihnya berada. Bisa ia lihat gadis itu menyentuh kepalanya, lalu tersenyum malu sembari memegang pipinya dengan kedua tangan.

Sepertinya pangeran kita sudah memutuskan untuk menjalani apa yang dimulainya kemarin. Saat ini ia sudah memiliki kekasih dan itu akibat perbuatannya sendiri yang tidak berpikir panjang, dan sekarang ia harus memperlakukan gadis itu dengan baik sebagai kekasihnya. Karena ia sudah pernah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan memperlakukan setiap kekasihnya dengan baik, walaupun ia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepadanya.

.

.

.

"apa yang harus aku kenakan hari ini ya? Aku harus tampil cantik hari ini" bergelung di atas kasurlah yang sedang saat ini yoona lakukan. Ia tengah melihat-lihat gambar ootd di instagramnya. Seperti kebanyakan gadis yang bingung untuk berpenampilan seperti apa di hari pertama kencan, hal itu juga tengah di rasakannya. Tapi, bukannya mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaiannya, gadis ini malah sibuk bermain dengan handphonenya. Kadang ia membuka referensi style, namun ia lebih sering membuka linenya dan membaca kembali chatnya bersama sehun. Ckckck…

" aduh,aduh, aduh… bagaimana ini, apa yang harus aku kenakan? Sejam lagi sehun oppa pasti akan datang dan aku malah membuang waktuku seperti ini. Eommaaa apa yang harus lakukan?"

Tok tok tok tok tok tok bissorie

Talk talk talk talk talk talk

Mareul hamyeon

Tok tok tok tok tok tok

Daedaphaneun neo

Segera saja yoona mengangkat panggilan yang masuk ke handponenya dan tersenyum senang saat melihat nama "donghae oppa" di layar handphonenya.

" donghae oppa! A.. oppa, kebetulan sekali kau menelponku saat ini" seru yoona keras. Ia beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke lemari pakaiannya, melihat-lihat gaun yang dimilikinya.

" ada apa? Tumben sekali kau terdengar senang menerima panggilan telfon dariku"

"ya oppa.. aku memang selalu senang menerima panggilan darimu, walaupun aku lebih senang lagi jika itu sehun oppa. Oppa, apa yang harus aku kenakan? Aku akan pergi berkencan dengan sehun oppa sejam lagi. Sejam lagi oppaa namun aku belum tau ingin menggunakan pakaian yang mana, oppa bantu aku"

"apapun yang kau kenakan tidak menjadi masalah yoong, kau akan terlihat cantik memakai apapun juga"

"yang benar? Tumben sekali kau memujiku oppa. Biasanya kau selalu mengejekku" yoona mengeluarkan sebuah gaun yang tidak berlengan berwarna pastel yang dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga. Ia mencocokkan gaun itu di tubuhnya dan tersenyum senang. "oppa, aku sudah menemukan pakaian yang akan ku kenakan. Oh iya, oppa ada apa kau menelfonkku?"

"ah tidak, tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu untuk menemaniku membeli buku tapi sepertinya aku lupa kau akan pergi dengan oh sehun sore ini"

"oppa mianhe, lain kali pasti aku akan menemanimu"

"baiklah. Kau segeralah bersiap-siap pasti oh sehun akan datang sebentar lagi, aku akan pergi membeli buku ku sekarang. Bye yoong"

"bye oppa"

"ah tidak, tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu untuk menemaniku membeli buku tapi sepertinya aku lupa kau akan pergi dengan oh sehun sore ini"

"oppa mianhe, lain kali pasti aku akan menemanimu"

"baiklah. Kau segeralah bersiap-siap pasti oh sehun akan datang sebentar lagi, aku akan pergi membeli buku ku sekarang. Bye yoong"

"bye oppa"

.

.

.

Author pov

Sungai han. Kesanalah seorang oh sehun sang pengeran kita mengajak kekasih barunya pergi berkencan. Jalan-jalan sore sambil menikmati pemandangan sungai han dan angin yang berhembus. Terlihat banyak pasangan yang juga sedang menikmati waktu bersama. Sepasang kekasih yang terlihat mesra, berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan, berpelukan, bahkan ada juga yang tidak tau malunya sedang berciuman mesra tanpa melihat keadaan sekitar, seperti dunia hanya milik berdua. Namun berbeda dengan pasangan yang satu ini, ntah mungkin karena seorang oh sehun yang dingin dan datar atau im yoona yang hanya bisa diam membisu, suasana sangat awkward di antara mereka. Mereka hanya berjalan dalam diam mengitari sungai tanpa ada satupun yang berniat untuk mengawali pembicaraan. Lelah berjalan tanpa tujuan yang jelas, mereka akhirya mengakhirinya dengan berhenti dan duduk di bangku yang disediakan.

"hari ini sangat panas, apa kau ingin makan es krim?" sehun segera berdiri dan berjalan kearah penjual es krim setelah mendapatkan anggukan persetujuan dari yoona.

Ya, musim panas seperti ini memang cocok jika di temani es krim. Sehun berjalan sambil melihat ponselnya dan tidak memperhatikan jalannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja seseorang menabraknya dengan sangat keras sampai membuat handphonenya terjatuh. Ia sudah akan ingin memarahi pelaku kejahatan yang menabraknya, tapi bukannya memarahi, ia malah diam memerhatikan seorang gadis yang sedang merapatkan keduanya tangannya di atas dadanya meminta maaf. Ya, seseorang yang menabraknya adalah seorang gadis yang sangat memesona. Wajahnya yang cantik dan rambutnya yang berkibar karena tiupan angin. Oh sehun hanya diam bahkan matanya pun tidak berkedip sama sekali. Sampai ia merasakan sebuah tepukan di lengannya. Dan akhirnya suara yang merdu masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya.

"hei, kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu, aku benar-benar minta maaf" ucap gadis itu dengan cepat, seperti cepatnya kereta apa berjalan. Melihat tidak ada reaksi apapun dari seseorang di hadapannya gadis itu kembali nemepuk lengan pemuda itu dengan keras.

"ya! Kau mendengarku? Mengapa kau melamun? Kau tidak sedang terpesona denganku kan?"

"ah, ya! Kau sangat cerewet ya, kau seharusnya meminta maaf padaku bukannya berteriak padaku" akhirnya setelah sadar dari acara melamunnya, sehun membalas ucapan gadis itu dan menoyor kening gadis di hadapannya. Bisa ia rasakan kelembutan kulitnya walaupun hanya dari keningnya.

"hei, tuan muda aku sudah minta maaf padaku sedari tadi, tapi kau saja yang tidak mendengarkanku dan asik dengan lamunannmu sendiri. Hah… aku malas berurusan denganmu, banyak orang yang sedang menungguku, aku akan pergi sekarang" tidak perlu menunggu jawaban dari pemuda di depannya, gadis itu langsung pergi berlari dari hadapan oh sehun. Walau begitu, pandangan oh sehun tidak pernah lepas darinya. Ia melihat dari kejauhan gadis itu berlari ke arah anak-anak yang sedang bermain dan membagikan sesuatu yang ada di tangannya kepada semua anak-anak yang ada di sana. Terlihat keceriaan terpancar dari gadis itu, senyumnya yang indah merekah membuat jantung seorang oh sehun berdebar dengan sangat kencang. Menyadari hal itu, sehun meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas dadanya dan mereasakan sendiri detak jantungnya yang menggila

"ada apa denganku?"

tbc


	3. she is luhan

chapter 3 : she is luhan

 _"hei, tuan muda aku sudah minta maaf padaku sedari tadi, tapi kau saja yang tidak mendengarkanku dan asik dengan lamunannmu sendiri. Hah… aku malas berurusan denganmu, banyak orang yang sedang menungguku, aku akan pergi sekarang" tidak perlu menunggu jawaban dari pemuda di depannya, gadis itu langsung pergi berlari dari hadapan oh sehun. Walau begitu, pandangan oh sehun tidak pernah lepas darinya. Ia melihat dari kejauhan gadis itu berlari ke arah anak-anak yang sedang bermain dan membagikan sesuatu yang ada di tangannya kepada semua anak-anak yang ada di sana. Terlihat keceriaan terpancar dari gadis itu, senyumnya yang indah merekah membuat jantung seorang oh sehun berdebar dengan sangat kencang. Menyadari hal itu, sehun meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas dadanya dan mereasakan sendiri detak jantungnya yang menggila_

 _"ada apa denganku?"_

* * *

MY TRUE LOVE

Story by kiranaaaaa

Cast(s):

Sehun, Luhan(gs), YoonA, Donghae, Wu Yifan

Official pairing, crack pair

Genre : drama, romance

Rated : T

Length : chapters

* * *

Author pov

"maafkan aku yoona, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang". Yoona yang sedang menikmati suasana di depan sungai han memandang sehun bingung.

"ada apa oppa? Apa ada masalah?". Yoona bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di hadapan sehun.

"ya ehm tidak, maksudku aku harus latihan untuk festival kampus, temanku tiba-tiba saja menghubungiku" jawab sehun. Saat di jalan sebelum menabrak wanita cerewet tadi sehun sedang melihat handphonenya karena ia mendapatkan pesan dari chanyeol tentang latihan mereka yang mendadak.

"oh begitu, baiklah" walaupun dengan berat hati yoona harus merelakan kencannya hari ini terhenti. Bagaimanapun ia mengerti pentingnya festival nanti untuk band sehun.

"yoona, aku minta maaf, lain kali kita bisa pergi lagi" kali ini sehun benar-benar meminta maaf karena telah menghentikan kencan mereka tiba-tiba bahkan mereka baru saja sampai dan belum melakukan apapun.

"tidak apa-apa oppa. Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang sebelum oppa terlambat"

.

.

.

"yak oh sehun! Fokuslah focus" dengan kesal kai memarahi sehun yang tampak tidak focus memainkan bassnya. Dengan mengacak rambutnya kesal kai pergi keluar setelah mengatakan "kita istirahat dulu saja, aku keluar". Tidak hanya sehun tapi chanyeol juga memandang heran kepada kai yang telah berlalu. Tidak biasanya kai sebegitu frustasi dan kesalnya jika mereka melakukan kesalahan saat latihan. Menjabat sebagai leader kai memang sedikit perfectionist namun tidak pernah sampai seperti ini.

"ya, ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia terlihat begitu kesal?" chanyeol mendelik kesal kepada oh sehun yang berkata seperti itu dengan santainya. Sedangkan oh sehun hanya memandang chanyeol datar. Dan mengucapkan kata yang tidak tau diri seperti "ada apa? Apa salahku?"

"apa salahmu? Kau tidak sadar sedari tadi kau mengacaukan latihan pabo. Kau melakukan kesalahan lima kali berturut-turut, lima kali oh sehun, lima kali" dengan lebay chanyel menunjukkan ke lima jarinya untuk menggambarkan kata lima. Dan lagi-lagi sehun hanya melihatnya datar dan mengendikkan bahunya.

"sudahlah, mungkin kai sedang galau karena bertengkar dengan kyungsoo" ucap baekhyun yang juga berada disana sebagai vocalist. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah chanyeol dan memainkan drum dengan asal.

"mereka sedang bertengkar? Tumben sekali" ucap sehun memandang chanbaek intense. Menyadari tatapan itu, chanyeol bertanya "ada apa? Mengapa memandangi kami seperti itu?"

Sehun tetap memandang kearah chanbaek dan mendengus jengkel, " ya, mereka itukan biasanya seperti pasangan romeo dan Juliet, seperti surat dan amplop, menemel terus tak terpisahkan"

"ya, lalu, mengapa kau memandangku dan baekhyun seperti itu?"

"karena kalian juga seperti itu! Membuat orang jengkel saja" kesal sehun

"we're not! We're just a normal couple"

"oh ya? Lalu apa yang sedang kalian lakukan saat ini?" seru sehun jengkel memandang chanbaek dari bawah kaki dan berakhir memandang tajam tepat ke mata chanyeol " berlovely dovey, berpangku-pangkuan,dan bermesraan, oh god, bahkan masih ada aku disini"

"oh baiklah. Kami memang pasangan yang romantis seperti romeo dan Juliet. Sekarang pergilah dan temui julietmu, Karena aku ingin berduaan dengan julietku" tanpa menunggu sehun pergi, chanyeol mencium baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba dan di sambut dengan baik oleh baekhyun.

" oh f*** you park chanyeol" umpat sehun meninggalkan ruang latihan.

Karena dengan brengseknya kai dan chanyeol meninggalkan sehun sendiri karena kekasih mereka, sehun akhirnya pulang ke rumahnya. Berendam di air hangat dan menghilangkan kekesalan hatinya.

.

.

.

"aissh kenapa gadis itu selalu ada di dalam otakkuu!?" dengan kesal sehun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang basah lalu berdiri dan keluar dari bathup menyelesaikan acara berendamnya. Sehun berjalan ke dalam walking closetnya dan berganti dengan pakaian santai untuk tidur. Malam ini ia berencana untuk tidur cepat atau hanya bermalas-malasan di kasurnya ketimbang keluar dari rumah.

Mencoba untuk memejamkan matalah yang saat ini sedang sehun lakukan. Namun seperti ada yang menganggunya sehun hanya terus membolak-balikkan badannya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sampai akhirnya ia menyerah dan memposisikan badannya lurus menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Muncul Kembali dalam bayangannya seorang gadis dengan senyumnya yang menawan sedang bermain-main dengan anak-anak. Gadis yang sedari tadi terus datang di kedalam otaknya.

"huh, memangnya dia itu siapa, kenapa terus menghantui otakku?!" sehun bangkit dari berbaringnya dan kembali mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"memangnya dia itu siapa ya?" tiba-tiba saja nada suaranya berubah menjadi sedikit lebih lembut. Tidak bisa di pungkiri kalau ia terpesona dan ada sedikit ketertarikan kepada gadis itu. Sehun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di Kasur yang empuk nan nyaman. Ia tanpa sadar menyunggirngkan senyum tipis seolah-seolah sedang tersenyum bersama gadis dalam banyangannya itu.

"bagaimana caranya aku bisa bertemu kembali dengan gadis itu ya? Apa besok dia akan kembali datang ke sungai han ya?"

"sepertinya aku harus memastikannya dan datang ke sungai han besok. Semoga saja dia ada di sana."

.

.

.

"luhan noona neomu yeoppo" luhan tertawa mendengar rayuan yang di lontarkan oleh adik kecil yang manis ini. " kau juga sangat tampan, taeyongie" balasnya menyenangkan hati taeyong sehingga membuat adik kecil itu tersipu malu. Dengan gemas luhan mencubit kedua sisi pipinya dan tertawa dengan sangat bahagia.

Luhan sangat suka dengan anak-anak. Ia merasa sangat senang jika melihat anak-anak kecil itu tertawa dan bermain dengan riang. Selalu tanpa ia sadari senyumnya akan mengembang melihat tawa mereka yang bebas tanpa beban. Seperti saat ini ia sedang bermain bersama anak-anak dan tertawa bersama. Setiap sore jika ia memiliki waktu kosong, ia akan datang ke sungai han dan menemui mereka. Semua berawal dari luhan yang sedang galau karena tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk ditambah pertanyaan cinta yang didapatnya dari sahabatnya sendiri. Di tengah kegalauan itu, luhan mencari hiburan ke sungai han dan kebetulan sekali saat itu terdapat banyak anak-anak yang sedang bermain, luhan pun mendekati mereka dan terhibur karenanya. Setengah masalahnya seolah terlepas dan senyumnya selalu mengembang.

Asik bermain dengan anak-anak membuat luhan tidak menyadari ada dua orang yang memerhatikannya dari kejauhan. Seseorang yang mempunyai tubuh yang tinggi dan wajah yang sangat tampan. Laki-laki itu memerhatikan luhan dengan senyum tipisnya. Namun tiba-tiba tatapannya berubah sendu dan senyumnya menjadi lirih "kapan kau akan memandangku sebagai seoarng pria lu" ucapnya lirih. Pria itupun berjalan ke mendekat ke arah luhan.

Sedangkan yang seorang lagi adalah sehun. ia berdiri lumayan jauh dari tempat luhan bermain sehingga luhan tidak akan mengetahui keberadaannya. Namun tempat sehun mengintip lumayan dekat untuk mengetahui gerak-gerik luhan dan melihat tawanya yang ceria. Sehun hanya memandang datar ke arah luhan, walau bergitu tidak bisa dipungkiri jika jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Namun raut mukanya menunujukkan pergerakan karena melihat seorang pria yang berjalan mendekat ke arah luhan. Bisa ia lihat pria itu menepuk pundak luhan dan luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pria itu dan tersenyum dengan manis sesudahnya. Setelahnya mereka terlihat tertawa bersama memandang anak-anak yang bermain.

Melihat pemandangan itu membuat sehun menarik kesimpulan bahwa kedua orang itu adalah sepasang kekasih. Sehun memunduk dengan lesu dan perlahan berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Sepajang perjalanan meninggalkan sungai han ntah sudah berapa banyak kerikil yang sudah ia tendang. Dan beberapa kali kata "shit" keluar dari bibirnya. Hhh… galaunyaaa…

.

.

.

Sepanjang hari ini sehun terlihat sangat lesu, ia tidak begitu menanggapi ocehan-ocehan yang dikeluarkan oleh pasangan chanbaek dan kaisoo. Kedua psangan yang tidak tahu tempat untuk bermesaan ini sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk membuat sehun setidaknya berkata beberapa kalimat panjang. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, jika dalam keadaan normal saja ia pelit berbicara, apalagi jika sedang galau seperti ini. Mereka kira sehun sedang galau karena ada masalah dengan kekasihnya, yoona. Namun, melihat yoona yang juga kebingungan melihat kelakukan sehun membuat mereka mengurungkan pendapat itu.

Walaupun begitu, sehun tetaplah professional. Ia tetap mengikuti latihan denagn baik karena bagaimanapun timnya harus tetap tampil pada festival kampus nanti.

Seminggu. Kemudian

Seminggu waktu yang cukup lama untuk sehun kembali menormalkan moodnya. Padahal seharusnya ia tidak perlu menjadi galau karena seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui identitasnya. Ia bahkan sampai mengabaikan yoona kekasihnya, yang sekarang sudah jarang bertemu. Mereka bahkan seperti bukan sepasang kekasih.

Hari ini ia harus tampil maksimal agar tidak memalukan bandnya. Festival ini adalah pertunjukkan pertamanya dan ia tidak boleh sampai mengacaukannya hanya karena moodnya.

Saat ini sedang berada si tengah booth-booth yang memenuhi lapangan. Sehun sedang berjalan-jalan menunggu giliran bandnya untuk tampil. ia pikir lebih baik ia pergi melihat keadaan di luar dan melihat benda—benda yang kira-kira bisa beli. Mungkin saja ada beberapa yang bahkan bisa beli untuk yoona. Karena jika dipikir-pikir ia belum pernah sekalipun memberikan hadiah kepadanya.

Asik melihat-lihat membuat sehun tidak menyadari sekitarnya sampai ia merasakan seseorang menabrak punggungnya. Memang tidak begitu sakit bahkan tidak berasa sama sekali. Namun tetap saja ia kesal karena orang yang menabraknya tidak berhati-hati bahkan berlari di tempat yang ramai seperti ini. Sehun membalikkan badannya dan ia melihat seorang gadis yang menunduk sekali mengucapkan kata maaf sebelum akhirnya ia ditarik oleh temannya. Sehun tertegun sambil memandang gadis yang berlari menjauh dari hadapannya. Gadis itupun menengokkan kepalanya memandang ke arah sehun

Melihat wajah gadis itu membuat sehun tersentak sadar. Ia ingin mengejar gadis yang sudah dua kali menabraknya. Setidaknya ia harus mengetahui nama gadis itu. Namun belum sejengkal sehun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, kai sudah lebih dulu menahan lengannya. Ia gagal untuk mengejar gadis itu karena sudah tiba waktunya untuk tampil. Sehun berjalan mengikuti kai sambil beberapa kali menengok kebelakang. Namun, gadis itu sudah tak lagi terlihat.

Saat ini band sehun sedang tampil membawakan lagu andalan mereka, love me right dan call me baby. Sehun membawa matanya menelusuri para penonton di bawah panggung. Ada secuil harapan di hatinya jika ia bisa menemukan gadis itu di antara kumpulan penonton.

Dan BINGO sehun menemukannya. Gadis itu bersama dengan temannya sedang berjalan mendekat ke arah panggung. Mata sehun tidak pernah lepas dari luhan, ia memerhatikan luhan dari atas panggung. Ia tidak memedulikan teriakan gadis-gadis lain yang meneriakkan namanya.

Luhan tiba di dekat panggung awalnya ia tidak ingin menyaksikan penampilan band yang ditunggu-tunggu banyak orang ini, karena sebenarnya luhan sangat tidak menyukai kebisingan seperti ini. Namun, karena temannya sangat ingin menyaksikan dan ia turut menyeret luhan ikut serta. Dan disinilah ia terjebak bersama puluhan wanita yang meneriakkan nama anggota band. Akhirnya luhan memusatkan matanya ke atas panggung dan menyusuri wajah para pria-pria yang sedang memainkan alat musiknya dan melihat baekhyun yang sedang bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang merdu. "baekki" ucapnya dengan suara kecil. Ia memang mengenal baekhyun dan kyungsoo beserta kekasihnya karena mereka adalah teman sejak sma namun saat ini sudah sangat jarang bertemu karena kesibukkan masing-masing.

Selanjutnya luhan melihat kearah seorang pria yang sedang memainkan bass di atas sana. Ia tersentak kaget karena pria itu juga sedang melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang tidak ia mengerti. Ia merasa seperti familiar dengan wajah itu. Namun ia tidak begitu ingat kapan pernah melihatnya. Lama berpikir, akhirnya luhan mengenali pria itu. Seseorang yang ia tabrak di sungai han dan beberapa waktu lalau saat ia ditarik oleh Irene.

Luhan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah panggung, namun mereka sudah menyelesaikan penampilan dan sedang bersiap-siap untuk turun dari panggung. Tidak tau mengapa, tapi seperti ada yang mendorong luhan untuk mendekat dan bertemu lebih dekat pria itu, namun luhan sudah kembali di Tarik oleh Irene untuk kembali ke booth mereka. Ya, mereka memiliki salah satu booth yang menjual pernak-pernik wanita. Sebenarnya itu hanyalah milik Irene namun luhan sebagai teman membantu Irene untuk menjaganya hari ini.

.

.

.

Sehun melihat-lihat sekitarnya mencari keberadaan luhan, namun ia tidak data menemukannya apalagi di tempat yang ramai orang seperti ini. Sehun meninju udara dengan kesal, rasanya ia ingin berteriak dengan kencang. sehun tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa sangat kesal karena kkehilangan jejak gadis itu, tapi yang pasti ia jadi tidak bisa mengenal gadis itu. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangan yang melingkar di pundaknya. Ia menoleh untuk mendapatkan chanyeol yang melakukannya.

"ya, kau sedang mencari siapa? Bukankah yoona sudah mengatakan ia tidak bisa hadir hari ini?" chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari pundak sehun dan bergerak sedikit menjauh darinya.

"tidak. Aku tidak sedang mencari siapa-siapa. Dimana yang lain?" tanya sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sehun memandang kearah telunjuk chanyeol dan melihat kaisoo dan baekhyun yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"ya oh sehun kau ini langsung saja meninggalkan backstage."omel kai, karena kelakukan sehun itu membuatnya tidak ikut bercheers ria merayakan keberhasilkan penampilan perdana mereka.

"sehun sebaiknya kau ikut kami, aku akan mengenalkanmu kepada luhan temanku dan kyungsoo saat sma" sahut baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya dilengan chanyeol

"tidak, aku ingin pulang saja, lagian aku itu sudah punya yoona tau"

"ya! Siapa juga yang ingin menjodohkanmu dengan luhan. Aku hanya ingin mengenalkan kalian berdua. Walaupun aku yakin kau pasti akan sangat tertarik kepadanya, karena luhan itu sangat cantik bahkan melebihi kekasihmu yoona itu." Sahut baekhyun kesal "sudah lah ayo ikut saja"

Dengan terpaksa sehun berjalan mengikuti pasangan chanbaekaisoo yang berjalan di depannya. Lagi-lagi ia harus menjadi nyamuk di antara mereka. Menyebalkan.

Saat ini mereka berdiri di depan sebuah booth tempat menjual pernak-pernik khas perempuan. Lalu tiba-liba seorang gadis keluar dari dalam booth itu mungkin karena kerasnya suaranya teriakan baekhyun yang meneriakkan nama luhan.

"hallo, namaku Irene, aku adalah temannya luhan, saat ini luhan sedang berada di toilet" ohh… nama gadis yang baru keuar ini adalah Irene, awalnya sehun kira dialah gadis yang bernama luhan.

"yaampunn baekkii" tiba-tiba sebuah terdengar suara yang melengking mamanggil nama baekhyun. Suara yang terdengar familiar di telinga sehun. Suara gadis cerewet yang berbicara panjang lebar kepadanya saat di sungai han. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke suara berasal.

"LUHAANNN" yaampun lagi-lagi suara teriakan super dahsyat milik bakehyun kembali terdengar apalagi ditambah milik kyungsoo yang juga sama saja.

Disaat yang ketiga gadis itu sedang berpelukan, sehun terus memandang ke arah luhan. "gadis itu… jadi luhan namanya. Luhan. Sepertinya aku akan terus mengingat nama itu mulai dari sekarang" ucap sehun dalam hati memandang lurus kea rah luhan yang lagi-lagi sedang tersenyum.

Ketiga gadis itu akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan mereka tertwa dan mengobrol hal-hal sederhana. Sampai akhirnya luhan tidak sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sehun dan tersentak.

"eh… kau.."

Tbc


	4. date

Chapters 4 : date

 _Disaat yang ketiga gadis itu sedang berpelukan, sehun terus memandang ke arah luhan. "gadis itu… jadi luhan namanya. Luhan. Sepertinya aku akan terus mengingat nama itu mulai dari sekarang" ucap sehun dalam hati memandang lurus kea rah luhan yang lagi-lagi sedang tersenyum._

 _Ketiga gadis itu akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan mereka tertwa dan mengobrol hal-hal sederhana. Sampai akhirnya luhan tidak sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sehun dan tersentak._

 _"eh… kau.."_

* * *

MY TRUE LOVE

Story by kiranaaaaa

Cast(s):

Sehun, Luhan(gs), YoonA, Donghae, Wu Yifan

Official pairing, crack pair

Genre : drama, romance

Rated : T

Length : chapters

* * *

"eh, kau kan yang waktu itu di sungai han" luhan menunjuk sehun dengan jari telunjuknya.

Baekhyun memandang kea rah luhan dengan rasa ingin tau, "kau mengenal sehun, lu?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun, ia mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan berkata, "aku tidak mengenalnya, kami hanya tidak sengaja bertemu di sungai han saat aku bermain dengan anak-anak" dan hanya di jawab "ohh" tidak hanya oleh baekhyun tapi juga yang lain yang berada di sana.

"baiklah. Aku dan baekhyun akan jalan-jalan sekitar sini sebentar, kalian nikmati waktu kalian, oke?" chanyeol merangkul bahu baekhyun dan berjalan meninggalkan yang lainnya.

"kalau begitu, kami juga. Byebyee" kali ini pasangan kaisoo yang pergi. Sekarang tinggallah luhan dan sehun berdua karena Irene yang pergi masuk ke dalam booth.

"ehm, hai" sehun menyapa luhan terlebih dahulu. "aku sehun dan kau?" sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan di sambut oleh luhan yang juga menjulurkan tangannya sehingga mereka berkenalan dengan berjabat tangan.

"aku luhan" jawab luhan kikuk. "untuk yang waktu itu, aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, saat itu aku terlalu buru-buru sehingga tidak melihat jalan." Luhan memegang tengkuknya dan kembali merasa tidak enak karena kejadian saat itu.

sehun hanya tersenyum maklum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak apa, itu kesalahanku juga yang memegang handphone saat berjalan." Sehun tersenyum dengan hangat setelahnya.

Luhan sedikit tersentak dan menahan nafas melihat senyum sehun yang hangat, membuatnya juga turut mengembangkan senyum. Dengan riang luhan berkata, "baiklah kalau begitu, kita impas. Sama-sama salah dan sama-sama telah memaafkan. Bagaimana?"

"yaya baikklah" jawab sehun menggoyangkan tangannya –sok- acuh. Sehun melihat-lihat keramaian yang ada sekitarnya, membuatnya tertarik untuk ikut berkelilingi dan menikmati festival yang di adakan kampusnnya ini. "ayo berkeliling, sangat sayang melewati keramaian ini dengan hanya berdiri di sini"

"jadi sekarang kau ingin mengajakku berkencan?" luhan menaik-turunkan alisnya menggoda sehun dengan nada sing a song nya.

Sedangkan sehun menaikkan alisnya memandang luhan bingung dan menjawabnya dengan gumaman "hmm?" dan semakin terhenran-heran karena luhan yang memukul lengannya pelan sambil tertawa canggung

"haha.. bercanda. Ayo jalan"

Luhan berjalan terlebih dahulu tanpa menunggu sehun yang sekarang berjalan di belakangnya. Sehun memperhatikan luhan yang berjalan dengan riang sembari menyapa beberapa orang yang dikenalnya. Tanpa sehun sadari bibirnya terangkat sedikit, tersenyum sangat tipis melihat luhan yang terlihat begitu bahagia seperti idak ada beban.

Luhan membalikkan kepalanya kebelakang melihat sehun yang berjalan sedikit di belakangnya, dengan menggerutu kecil luhan menarik lengan sehun sambil bergumam, "kau ini jalan lama sekali". Sehingga saat ini luhan dan sehun berjalan berdampingan. Tidak bertahan lama sampai luhan kembali melepaskan tangannya dari lengan sehun dan berlari ke arah salah satu booth yang menjual headband.

Dengan paksaan dari luhan, sehun berakhir menggunakan headband dengan kuping serigala di atasnya. Dan luhan sendiri menggunakan headband dengan tanduk rusa di atasnya, tadinya luhan ingin memakai yang berbentuk kuping kelinci, tapi sehun berhasil memaksanya menggunakan yang rusa. "yang bentuk tanduk rusa ini, lebih cocok untukmu, kau itukan rusa", begitu katanya.

Tidak sampai di situ aja, sehun dan luhan kembali melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka. Tidak ada ada lagi situasi canggung di antara keduanya, mereka bahkan mengobrol layaknya teman lama. Walaupun sebenarnya hanya luhan yang mendominasi percakapan. Ia terus mengoceh tidak pernah kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. Entah membicarakan mengenai fesfival, mengenai booth-booth yang bahkan mengenai wajah sehun yang datar dan kurang ekspresif. Sedangkan sehun hanya mendengarkannya dengan sabar dan sesekali menimpali.

"oh. Buble tea. Sehun, ayo kita beli buble tea, aku sudah lelah berjalan dan sekarang aku butuh minum." Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari sehun, luhan berlari ke untuk membeli minuman favoritenyaa itu. dan sehun tidak tertarik untuk mengikuti luhan kali ini, dirinya mengistirahtkan kakinya dengan duduk pada bangku panjang yang ada dis dekatnya. Dari tempatnya duduk sehun masih bisa melihat luhan dengan jelas bahkan masih bisa mendengar suara luhan yang berteriak bertanya mengenai rasa yang disukainya.

"coklat" dengan berteriak juga sehun menjawab luhan. Bisa sehun liat luhan yang mengangkat jarinyaa membentuk tanda "ok". Sehun memerhatikan luhan dengan intens dan tersenyum melihat tingkah luhan yang terlihat sangat ceria. Sehun menggeser tubuhnya agar luhan bisa ikut serta duduk bersamanya di bangku saat dilihatnya luhan yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

luhan menyerahkan buble tea tepat ke depan wajah sehun. Sehun mendelikkan matanya sebal sedangkan luhan yang merasa berhasil mengganggu sehun tertawa dengan lebar. Luhan mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah sehun, menghabiskan buble tea mereka dalam keterdiaman. Walau hanya ada kesunyian namun tidak ada suasana awkward di antara mereka. Sehun dan luhan tersenyum di dalam keterdiaman mereka.

Tidak jauh dari tempat luhan dan sehun duduk, seorang pria tinggi terlihat sedang kebingungan seperti mencari sesuatu. Ia berjalan ke arah salah satu booth milik temannya dan bertanya, "hei, apa kau melihat luhan? Aku tidak melihatnya sedari tadi".

Pria yang sedang merapikan perak-pernik boothnya itu, membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang dengan tersenyum ia menjawab, "hei yifan! Kau mengagetkanku" ucapnya memukul lengan pria yang bernama yifan itu pelan dan melanjukan, "luhan ya? Tadi aku melihatnya pergi ke membeli buble tea bersama seorang pria"

Pria itu – yifan- kaget mendengar kata "bersama seorang pria" yang keluar dari mulut temannya itu, ia berpikir siapa pria yang bersama dengan luhan. " pria? Siapa?"

"aku tidak tau, aku tidak pernah melihatnya di kampus kita, mungkin dia tuan rumah acara ini"

"ok kalau gitu. Aku pergi" yifan pergi meninggalkan booth temannya dan berdiri di tidak jauh dari situ. Ia mengedarkan matanya melihat di mana tempat buble tea berada. Yifan mengerngitkan dahinya bingung saat tidak melihat luhan di booth buble tea seperti kata temannya.

Yifan berjalan mendekat ke arah booth buble tea, di pertengahan jalan ia melihat luhan yang sedang duduk tidak jauh dari situ. Ia melihat luhan yang sedang mengobrol dan tertawa bersama seorang pria. Seorang pria yang ia ketahui sebagai anggota dari band "exodus", seseorang yang tadi ia lihat memainkan bass di atas panggung. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa mengenal luhan? Bahkan mereka terlihat seperti teman lama jika dilihat dari cara mereka mengobrol dan tertawa dengan nyamannya.

Yifan memandang tidak suka ke arah mereka berdua, lebih tepatnya kea rah sehun yang bisa membuat luhan tertawa dengan lepasnya. Luhan terlihat dengan ceria, dan dirinya tidak suka melihat itu. hanya dirinya saja yang boleh dekat dengan luhan dan membuat dirinya tertawa. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah luhan dan sehun dengan wajahnya yang mengeras. Lalu dengan cepat ia mengontrol ekspresinya menjadi lebih bersahabat dan memanggil nama luhan.

"Lu" ucapnya menyentuh bahu luhan dengan lembut. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya memandang kearah yifan. "aku mencarimu sedari tadi, dan kau asik-asikan bersantaii disini"

Luhan tersenyum memandang ke arah yifan, "maafkan aku yifan" ucapnya dengan nada yang tidak benar-benar menunjukkan rasa bersalah. Luhan memandang ke arah sehun saat ia mendengar sehun yang terbatuk kecil untuk mengalihkan perhatian luhan kembali padanya.

"oh iya yifan, kenalkan ini sehun. Oh sehun, dia mahasiswa kampus ini, dan dia teman baruku" luhan memerkenalkan sehun ke yifan dan begitu juga sebaliknya mengenalkan yifan ke sehun sebagai temannya.

Yifan dan sehun berjabat tangan dengan canggung, namun aura ketidaksukaan sangat terasa di sekitar keduanya. Walaupun ada rasa lega di hati sehun mendengar jika yifan hanyalah temannya saja, bukan kekasihnya seperti yang sehun pikirkan seminggu yang lalu dan beberapa saat lalu. Hhh… ia merasa bodoh sekarang karena menganggap yifan sebagai kekasih luhan dan membuat dirinya urng-uringan selama seminggu, bahkan sampai melupakan yoona kekasihnya.

Mengingat yoona membuat sehun tersentak. Ia merasa bersalah kepada yoona karena telah tertarik kepada wanita lain. Tapi dengan cepat sehun membuang perasaannya tersebut dan menyakinkan dirinya jika ia hanya berteman dengan luhan tidak ada yang lain.

.

.

.

Tidak ada kegiatan berarti yang sedari tadi luhan lakukan, ia hanya berbaring di atas kasurnya. Ia memandangi handphonenya intens, saat ada pemberitahuan adanya pesan masuk, dengan semangat luhan segera membukanya. Kadang ia akan tersenyum, lalu tertawa kecil. Terlihat nama sehun di layar ponselnya, rupanya ia sedang saling mengiriim pesan dengan sehun. Luhan berbaring telentang menatap langit-langit kamarnya, ia tersenyum mengingat kebersamaannya yang dengan sehun.

Tampan. Harus luhan akui sehun memiliki wajah yang tampan. Bahkan lebih tampan dari sahabatnya yang digilai banyak wanita karena ketampanannya. Apalagi saat sehun sedang tersenyum, ia sangat suka saat sehun tersenyum. Entah mengapa berada di samping sehun membuatnya nyaman, ia bisa dengan mudah tertawa dengan lepas. Dan dirinya tidak sabar agar malam cepat berlalu dan pagi datang dengan cepat, ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu sehun besok. Berkencan? Bolehkah luhan menyebutnya begitu?

Dirinya akan sangat senang jika begitu, memikirkan akan kembali bertemu dengan sehun dan menghabiskan waktu bersama membuat dirinya tidak sabar. Seperti ada kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Namun dirinya belum benar-benar yakin dengan apa yang dirasakannya kepada sehun. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal yang seperti ini. Selama ini dirinya selalu bersama yifan, sahabatnya dan tidak ada sedikitpun perasaan lebih untuk yifan selain perasaan sayang kepada teman. Namun kepada sehun luhan seperti merasakan perasaan lebih dari seorang teman.

Aaakkkhhhh… luhan berteriak kecil dan tertawa seperti orang tidak waras.

"yaampun… ada apa denganku" luhan berkatanya pada dirinya sendiri, ia memegang kedua pipinya menggunakan jari telunjukknya. "dan pipi ini, kenapa tidak bisa diam sih, jangan tersenyum, jangan tersenyum" dengan pelan luhan menusuk pipinya hingga masuk ke dalam mulut dan membuat bibirnya menyerucut agar berhenti tersenyum. Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri dan kembali tersenyum.

"hhh… padahal aku baru bertemu padanya hari ini, tidak mungkinkan aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya?" lagi-lagi luhan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dan menjawabnya sendiri pula. "tidak. Tidak mungkin seperti itu. aku hanya tertarik saja untuk berteman dengannya. Lagipula, tidak mungkin pria seperti oh sehun itu tidak punya kekasihkan? Pasti banyak gadis-gadis yang menyukainya dan mengejar-ngejarnya. Dan tidak mungkin juga dia itu suka gadis seperti aku ini. Hhh…"

Dan seperti harapannya, Ia tidak lagi tersenyum malah menghela nafasnya, entah mengapa memikirkan sehun memiliki kekasih membuatnya lemas, apalagi jika sehun benar-benar memiliki kekasih?

.

.

.

"hai, apa kau menunggu lama?" sehun datang dan menepuk pundak luhan yang sedang duduk di kursi taman dan memerhatikan anak-anak balita yang sedang bermain bersama orang-tua mereka. Luhan tersentak dan mengangkat kepalanya memandang sehun yang jauh tinggi di atasnya. "oh hai sehun".

"apa kau menunggu lama?" sehun mengulangi pertanyaannya dan memposisikan dirinya duduk di kursi di samping luhan. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dan mmemandang sehun dengan kesal. Namun melihat raut wajah sehun yang memandangnya dengan tatapan menyesal membuat luhan merubah raut wajahnya dan tersenyum jahil.

"kau membohongiku?" sehun mendengus tidak percaya saat melihat menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa rasa bersalah, dengan kesal ia menggelitik pinggang luhan. Luhan yang tidak tahan geli, bergerak-gerak menghindari sehun, walau begitu ia tidak berhenti tersenyum dan tertawa.

"sudah, sudah hentikan. Aku mengaku kalah" luhan memohon kepada sehun dan tanpa ia dsadari iamengeluarkan deer eyesnya yang membuat sehun melepaskannya dengan mudah.

"Sehun memandang luhan yang sedang berusaha meredakan tawanya dengan tatapan hangat yang ia miliki. Tatapan yang tidak banyak orang bisa mendapatkannya, bahkan teman-temannya sekalipun. Tidak tahan, sehun mencubit pipi luhan dengan gemas dan ditanggapi dengan cemberutan oleh luhan. Melihat raut wajah luhan membuat sehun semakin gemas karena dan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut membuat luhan tersenyum malnu karenanya.

Tidak ada pembicaraan di antara keduanya, mereka asik memerhatikan anak-anak yang sedang asik bermain bola. Kadang mereka tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan anak-anak itu dan kadang mereka ikut tertawa jika ada yang lucu. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luhan saat mendengar luhan yang tertawa dengan senangnya. "kau sangat menyukai mereka ya?" tanyanya

Luhan menggantikan tawanya menjadi senyuman dan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan sehun. Ia berpikir beberapa saat, saat sehun menanyakan, "kenapa kau begitu menyukai mereka?".

"kenapa ya?" luhan berpikir beberapa saat dan melanjutkan, " tidak ada alasan khusus sih sebenarnya, mungkin karena aku hanya anak satu-satunya di keluargaku, bermain dengan anak-anak itu membuat aku seperti mempunyai adik-adik kecil lucu yang bisa ku ajak bermain" luhan menjawab pertanyaan sehun namun tatapan matanya tetap melihat kecerian anak-anak yang sedang bermain di depannya.

"kau sendiri? Apa kau punya saudara?" luhan menolehkan kepalanya kepada sehun dan menatap menanti jawaban. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak, aku juga sama sepertimu, aku ank tunggal. Tapi sedari kecil aku sudah berteman dengan chanyeol dan kai, jadi aku tidak begitu kesepian".

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya megerti, "jadi begitu. Hidupmu pasti sangat menyenangkan"

Sehun memandang luhan bingung mendengar pernyataan luhan, "kenapa?"

"ya. Berteman dengan chanyeol dan kai yang baik dan ramai. Aku sudah bisa memastikan kau tidak pernah kesepian jika di sekitar mereka" sehun mendengus mendengar pernyataan luhan yang konyol menurutnya.

"heh… mereka itu sangat menyebalkan kau tau? Apalagi jika sudah bersama kekasih masing-masing. Mereka akan asik bermesraan dan mengacuhkanku"

"memangnya kau tidak memiliki kekasih sendiri?"

DEG

Detak jantung sehun berdetak tidak enak saat mendengar pertanyaan mendadak yang luhan ajukan. Ia megalihkan pandangannya dan tidak berani memandang ke arah luhan yang menanti jawaban darinya. Hatinya mendebatkan apa yang harus di katakannya, haruskah ia jujur? Namun ia tidak mau luhan menjaga jarak darinya. Namun jika ia berbohong, akan sangat menyakitkan untuk luhan

"aku-"

.

.

.

"NOONA!" seorang anak berteriak dari kejauhan dan membuat luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sehun. Luhan melihat ke bawahnya, ke arah yang anak itu tunjuk. Ternyata bola yang mereka mainkan tertendang hingga berada di bawah kakinya. "noona, lemparkan bolanya" mendengar itu dengan semangat luhan menendang bola yang berada di bawah kakinya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat anak-anak kembali bermain dengan riang.

"sehun, aku haus sekali. Ayo ke caffe di depan sana" tanpa menunggu jawaban sehun, luhan sudah lebih dahulu berjalan meninggalkan sehun yang menghela nafas lega di belakangnya.

Setidaknya sehun tidak harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada luhan saat ini juga. Ia akan mengatakannya, tapi tidak sekarang, ia membutuhkan waktu. Sehun mempercepat langkah kakinya sehingga ia hanya beberapa langkah lagi di belakang luhan. Ia bisa melihat rambut belakang luhan yang berterbangan karna angin. Ia tersenyum jahil dan memasang seringaiannya.

"akh" luhan menjerit kaget saat merasakan tarikan pada ujung rambutnya, ia menghela nafasnya kesal saat melihat sehun sudah berlari di depannya dan tersenyum dengan jahil. "oh sehun" ia menggertakkan giginya kesal

"yak! Jangan lari kau!" teriaknya dan berlari mengejar sehun yang sudah jauh berada di depanya.

Saat ini keduanya duduk di sebuah meja dekat jendela yag berada di caffe sekitar taman. Mereka mengatur pernafasan mereka yang ngos-ngos-an akibat berlari cukup jauh tadi. Apalagi sehun yang langsung menerima cubitan super maha dahsyat dari luhan.

"huh, kau ini. Rambut itu mahkota perempuan tau!" seru luhan memandang sehun kesal dan semakin bertambah kesal karena tidak ada tanggapan dari sehun. Laki-laki yang duduk di depannya itu hanya asik dan berfokus pada minuman di depannya , seperti anak kecil yang takut minumannya akan diambil jika tidak di jaga. Dengan kesal luhan kembali mencubit lengan sehun dan di tanggapi ringisan sakit oleh sehun.

"baiklah baiklah, aku mengerti tuan putri, aku tidak akan menarik mahkotamu lagi. Puas" luhan tersenyum puas mendengarnya, ia menganggukkan kepalanya senang.

Setelahnya mereka asik menyantap makan siang mereka di selingi dengan obrolan ringan dan candaan yang luhan lontarkan.

"lu" panggil sehun setelah mereka diam beberapa saat, sehun terlihat ragu-ragu untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, namun ia tetap membuka mulutnya dan menanyakan hal yang mengangunya, "kalau aku boleh tau, apa hubunganmu dengan yifan?"

Luhan menatap mata sehun yang terlihat sangat penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan di berikannya. Saat ini luhan sedang meninmbang-nimbang jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan untuk menjawab pertanyaan sehun.

"ehm.. yifan itu sahabatku. Kami sudah saling mengenal sejak junior high School, dia satu-satunya pria yang paling dekat denganku, dan aku sangat nyaman berada di dekatnya. Tadinya ku pikir dia juga menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya, tapi ternyata dia menyimpan perasaan lebih terhadapku. Beberapa waktu lalu dia menyatakaan cintanya padaku, aku-"

"apa? Dia memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihnya?" sehun memotong perkataan luhan karena kaget dengan pernyataan yifan yang sudah lebih dulu menembak luhan. Ia berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya dan terutama ekspresinya menjadi lebih tenang saat luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dan dan melanjutkan,

"ya begitulah, tapu aku belum menjawabnya. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kukatakan padanya, aku menyayanginya sebagai sahabatku, namun aku tidak yakin ini lebih dari itu"

"kau sendiri? Tidak mungkinkan kau belum memiliki kekasihkan?" sehun lagi-lagi dibuat shock oleh pertanyaan luhan yang tiba-tiba. pertanyaan mendadak yang berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai yifan. Dan pertanyaan yang belum sehun putuskan apa jawabannya.

"ya.. itu.. aku be-"

"sehun" Lagi-lagi perkataan sehun terpotong oleh sesuatu, dan kali ini suara lembut milik seorang wanita yang menghentikannya

Tbc


End file.
